Romantik, oder was man dafür hält
by Sanny12
Summary: Missing Scene RDPO Kapitel 23: Harry benimmt sich wie ein Arschloch, Lucy weiß nicht was sie davon halten soll und überhaupt scheinen alle verrückt zu spielen. Der Beweis dafür, dass man Teenagern nicht sagen sollte, sie sollen sich wie Teenager benehmen


Disclaimer: Gehört alles JKR. Außer Lucy und Debbie. Melanie und ihren Bruder verschenke ich an jeden der sie haben will...

AN: Ausnahmsweise mal am Anfang. Das hier ist eine Missing Scene aus _Die Rebellion des Phönixorden_ _Kapitel 23 Dunkle Geheimnisse_ in der ich die romantischen Beziehungen meiner jungen Helden und vor allem Harrys ein wenig genauer beleuchte, weil das ja in dem Kapitel alles wirklich sehr, sehr kurz angeschnitten wird. Ich weiß, die meisten von euch werden gedacht haben, ist sie jetzt völlig durchgedreht, dass sind nicht die Paare die wir wollten. Aber deswegen ist das hier auch nur ein Missing Scene OS und nicht Teil des Kapitels. Außerdem macht es so viel Spaß, Harry zu schreiben wenn er sich wie ein Arschloch benimmt und deswegen konnte ich es einfach nicht lassen. Also ich hoffe ihr gebt dem hier eine kleine Chance, diese Paare sind nicht für die Ewigkeit bestimmt, versprochen.  
Wer _Rebellion des Phönixorden_ nicht kennt, kann das hier trotzdem lesen, wird aber feststellen, dass er manche Personen nicht kennt und mancher Aussagen nicht nachvollziehen kann. Ihr seid hiermit gewarnt. Allen die jetzt noch weiter lesen wollen, viel Spaß!

* * *

Die Rebellion des Phönixorden

Missing Scene

Romantik, oder was man so dafür hält...

* * *

Harry schob Melanies Top noch ein Stück weiter nach oben. Ihre Bluse lag schon lange irgendwo auf dem Boden. Ihre Hände waren in seinen Haaren und zogen seinen Kopf hinunter, damit er sie erneut küssen konnte. Nicht, dass er irgendetwas dagegen gehabt hätte. Seine Hände berührten und liebkosten ihren Oberkörper, woraufhin sie in seinen Mund stöhnte.

Er löste sich aus dem Kuss um ihr das Top endgültig über den Kopf zu ziehen, welches hier eindeutig fehl am Platz war. Ihre Hände krallten sich jetzt regelrecht in seine Haare, während er sich wieder hinunterbeugte um ihren Hals und ihr Dekolleté mit federleichten Küssen zu bedecken.

„Harry," stöhnte sie.

Er ließ seine Lippen wieder ihren Hals hinauf wandern um knapp unterhalb des Ohrs innezuhalten.

„Ja?" hauchte er.

„Nicht aufhören," brachte sie heraus.

„Keine Sorge, das hatte ich nicht vor," erwiderte er, seine Lippen erneut auf ihren Hals drückend, was ihre ein Stöhnen entlockte.

Ihre Beine schlangen sich jetzt um seine Hüften. Das hier geht ganz eindeutig in die richtige Richtung, dachte er, während seine rechte Hand zum Verschluss des BHs an ihrem Rücken wanderte.

„Dir ist schon klar," murmelte sie, „dass die Rollenverteilung verdammt unfair ist, oder?"

Er löste die Lippen von ihrem Hals um sie anzusehen.

„Ach ja?" fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue und anzüglichem Grinsen im Gesicht, „und dabei hatte ich angesichts deiner bisherigen _Wortwahl_ den Eindruck du könntest mit der Rollenverteilung ziemlich gut leben."

„Jaah, aber die Aussicht könnte besser sein," erwiderte sie, „du bist eindeutig overdressed."

„Nun, dann solltest du mir eine Bekleidung vorschlagen, die dem Anlass entspricht."

Er hielt ihre Hüften fest, während er sich auf den Rücken drehte, so dass sie nun auf ihm saß. Dann verschränkte er die Arme hinter dem Kopf und grinste zu ihr hoch, „ich bin offen für Vorschläge."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinab um ihn zu küssen, wobei ihre langen blonden Haare wie ein Vorhang um ihre Köpfe herum fielen. Sie richtete sich wieder auf. Nun, _seine_ Aussicht war jedenfalls mehr als angenehm. Ihre Hände lösten jetzt den Knoten seiner Krawatte, zogen sie ihm über den Kopf und hängte sie dann um ihren eigenen Hals.

„Steht dir gut," meinte Harry lässig, die Hände immer noch hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und immer noch grinsend.

Sie begann nun endlich die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Ein bewundernder Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht, als sie ihre Hände über seine Bauchmuskulatur wandern ließ. Ein hoch auf Quidditch und das Fitnessprogramm seines Vaters.

„Und, ist die Aussicht zufrieden stellend?" fragte er.

„Auf jeden Fall."

„Gut."

Er griff nach der Krawatte um ihren Hals um sie zu einem weiteren Kuss zu sich zu ziehen. Es war nun an ihr, seinen Hals und seinem Oberkörper mit Küssen zu bedecken. Sie rutschte auf seinen Beinen weiter nach hinten, während ihr Mund tiefer wanderte. Als sie an seiner Hose ankam richtete sie sich auf. Ihre Finger öffneten seine Gürtelschnalle und den Knopf seiner Hose.

Sie wollte sie gerade herunterziehen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Harry jemanden „Oh mein...ahrgh," sagen hörte.

Melanie stieß ein erschrockenes Quieken aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er sah zur Tür und musste grinsen als er seine Schwester sah, deren Augen fest zugekniffen waren.

„Hey Lucy, wolltest du irgendwas bestimmtes, oder könntest du uns einfach wieder allein lassen?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich... wisst ihr was, ich gehe einfach... aber ihr seid Schuld, dass ich jetzt für den Rest meines Lebens Albträume habe."

Mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen drehte sie sich um und tastete nach der Tür. Harry sah wieder zu Melanie, deren Arme immer noch vor der Brust verschränkt waren und deren Gesicht inzwischen die Farbe einer Tomate angenommen hatte.

„Alles klar?"

Er richtete sich auf und schob zärtlich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.

„Das war deine Schwester, oder?"

„Jaah, ich fürchte schon. Aber hey, es hätte auch irgendein Typ sein können, da ist doch meine Schwester noch eine annehmbare Alternative, oder nicht?"

„Ich muss gehen," sagte Melanie, „das war einfach..."

Sie sah ihn nicht an, während sie ihre Kleidungsstücke aufsammelte und wieder anzog.

„Morgen weiß es die ganze Schule," murmelte sie.

„Unsinn," erwiderte Harry, während er selbst seine Hose wieder schloss.

Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und küsste ihren Nacken.

„Bist du sicher, dass du gehen willst?" flüsterte er.

„Sorry," murmelte sie.

Er unterdrückte ein frustriertes Seufzen.

„Gute Nacht," sagte sie.

Er drehte sie zu sich und küsste sie noch einmal, „Gute Nacht."

Als sie den Raum der Wünsche schließlich verlassen hatte ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und konnte ein frustriertes Stöhnen nicht mehr zurück halten. Perfektes Timing, Schwesterherz, dachte er.

* * *

„Und was war das gestern Abend im Raum der Wünsche?" fragte Lucy.

Harry sah zu ihr auf, sie stand neben ihm, eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt und erinnerte ihn auf nicht unbedingt erfreuliche Weise an seine Mutter.

„Und wovon genau sprichst du?" fragte er.

Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen.

„Ist Melanie jetzt deine neue Cho?"

Er schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

„Und was dann?"

„Also weißt du Schwesterherz, Mum und Dad haben doch sicher mit dir geredet über..."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und boxte ihn gegen den Arm. Er grinste nur unverschämt.

„Keine feste Freundin, also?" fragte sie.

„Nein. Von meiner Seite besteht im Moment kein ernsthaftes Interesse an irgendjemandem, aber hey, Mum und Dad haben gesagt wir sollen uns wie Teenager benehmen und da gehört doch ein bisschen Spaß dazu."

„Möchte ja mal wissen, was du machen würdest wenn ich ähnlichen Vergnügungen nachgehen würde."

„Na was wohl? Den Kerl verprügeln."

Moment mal, hatte sie irgendjemanden im Auge? Verdammt er musste besser aufpassen.

„Denkst du an jemand bestimmtes?"

„Nein!"

„Gut, besser für die Gesundheit von jedem potentiellen Freund."

„Du benimmst dich wie ein richtiges Arschloch," meinte sie.

„Und weshalb das?"

„Also, du meinst du kannst beliebig mit irgendwelchen Mädchen rummachen, aber wehe irgendein Kerl denkt auch nur daran mich anzufassen."

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich jede Woche ne andere habe."

„Aber du flirtest mit jedem Mädchen, oberhalb der dritten Klasse."

„Na ja flirten tut doch wirklich niemandem weh, oder?" fragte Harry.

„Natürlich, die machen sich doch Hoffnung, dass du mehr für sie empfinden könntest. Und Melanie, wie oft hast du mit ihr rum gemacht?"

„Paar mal," erwiderte er achselzuckend, „und wenn du nicht rein geplatzt wärst, wäre es nicht dabei geblieben."

„Na das tut mir jetzt aber leid," fauchte sie, „was glaubst du, wie sie sich fühlt, wenn sie jetzt sieht, wie du mit anderen flirtest?"

„Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich sie zu irgendwas gezwungen und ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich sie liebe, oder dass wir ein Paar sind..."

Lucy schüttelte genervt den Kopf, „Aber sie denkt das trotzdem, oder hofft es zumindest."

„Also das ist jedenfalls nicht meine Schuld."

„Stell dir doch mal vor ich wäre in jemanden verliebt und er fängt an mit mir zu flirten. Natürlich mache ich mir da Hoffnungen. Und wenn er mich dann küssen würde, würde ich natürlich denken, dass er genauso empfindet wie ich. Wenn du denkst, du kannst Mädchen so behandeln, warum sollten dann nicht auch andere denken sie hätten das Recht dazu?"

„Nun, wenn irgendjemand so denkt, sollte er sich hüten dich anzufassen," erwiderte Harry hitzig.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stellte er sich vor, Lucy so zu finden, im Raum der Wünsche mit irgendeinem Typen. Er wäre jedenfalls ganz sicher nicht einfach hinaus gegangen, nicht bevor er den Kopf des entsprechenden Kerls als Wand-Deko verwenden konnte.

„Wäre bestimmt interessant zu hören, was Melanies Bruder dazu sagt."

Er hob eine Augenbraue, „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie einen Bruder hat."

„Siebte Klasse, auch Hufflepuff. Blond, blaue Augen, ziemlich heiß..."

„Tatsächlich? Hoffentlich bin ich ein besserer Duellant als er..."

* * *

„Er verhält sich wie ein richtiges Machoarschloch," beschwerte Lucy sich bei Ginny, Hermine und Debbie.

„Er ist eben der Sohn eures Vaters und Sirius Patensohn," meinte Hermine, „außerdem, würde es dir gefallen, wenn er eine neue feste Freundin hätte?"

„Keine Ahnung," erwiderte sie, „wenn es jemand wäre, den ich mag..."

„Na das würde interessant werden," meinte Debbie, „da bleiben ihm nämlich nur Hermine, Ginny und ich."

„Unsinn."

„Jede andere würdest du schlagartig nicht mehr mögen, so wie ich dich kenne. Und wahrscheinlich würdest du sogar aufhören uns zu mögen..."

„Unsinn," wiederholte Lucy.

Plötzlich musste sie wieder an das denken, was Debbie vor ein paar Monaten über Harry und Ginny gesagt hatte. Würde ihr das gefallen?

„Es ist doch trotzdem nicht richtig, ich meine er denkt, er denkt er kann mit jeder rummachen, aber denkt mal daran, was er letztes Jahr für ein Theater gemacht hat, als ich mich mit Dean getroffen habe."

„Das fand ich auch nicht so super," bemerkte Debbie, „ich meine es kann nur schlecht enden, wenn man mit dem Bruder der besten Freundin zusammen ist."

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht..."

„Na ja, du hast ihm das Leben mit Cho auch nicht einfach gemacht, oder?" warf Ginny ein, „außerdem, warum regst du dich so auf. Er kann doch sagen, was er will, du wirst sowieso nicht auf ihn hören."

Lucy grinste, „Tja, da hast du auch wieder recht..."

Sie streckte sich auf dem Sofa im Raum der Wünsche aus. Schlagartig fiel ihr ein, dass es dieses Sofa gewesen war, auf dem Harry und Melanie... sie schüttelte den Kopf. In manchen Lebenslagen wollte man seinen Bruder einfach nicht sehen.

„Triffst du dich eigentlich nachher noch mit Michael?" fragte Debbie an Ginny gewandt.

„Mal sehen," erwiderte Ginny.

Ihre Stimme klang nur mäßig begeistert und Lucy setzte sich wieder auf um Ginny ansehen zu können.

„Ärger im Paradies?" fragte sie.

„Es fängt an mir auf die Nerven zu gehen, ehrlich gesagt..."

„Na mir fallen auf Anhieb zwei Personen ein, die sich darüber freuen werden," bemerkte Debbie.

„Wer?"

„Ron und Harry."

„Wieso interessiert Harry mit wem ich zusammen bin? Ist sein Beschützerinstinkt nicht ausgelastet, wenn er auf Lucy aufpassen kann?"

Debbie grinste nur.

„Ich hab ja im Moment keinen Freund und nachdem er und Draco diese komische Nicht-Feindschaft geschlossen haben, hat er niemanden mehr, vor dem er mich beschützen kann, also musst du herhalten," rettete Lucy das ganze.

„Kann er nicht auf Hermine aufpassen? Die ist doch viel eher wie eine Schwester als ich," meinte Ginny.

„Eigentlich bist du überhaupt nicht wie eine Schwester für ihn," murmelte Debbie kaum hörbar.

„Aber wie eine ältere Schwester," meinte Hermine, „außerdem habe ich auch keinen Freund."

„Ja, aber so gut wie," erwiderte Ginny.

„Vielleicht. Ich mag Anthony jedenfalls."

„Also das ist schon mal ein guter Anfang," meinte Lucy mit einem Grinsen.

* * *

Es war fast eine Woche her, dass Harry mit Melanie im Raum der Wünsche von Lucy erwischt worden war. Er hatte sich seitdem nicht wieder mit ihr getroffen und hatte auch nicht das dringende Bedürfnis es zu tun. Ein paar Mal hatte er allerdings den Eindruck gehabt, dass _sie_ den Kontakt zu ihm suchen würde. Er dachte an das, was Lucy ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie sich Hoffnungen machen würde, dass von seiner Seite ernsthaftes Interesse bestünde.

Verdammt, das hatte er jedenfalls nicht gewollt. Er plante ja schließlich nicht irgendjemandem weh zu tun. Es war nur so einfach, man flirtete mit einem Mädchen, das hübsch war und falls sie auch noch nett war, dann konnte es sehr angenehm sein Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Zumal Mädchen wie Melanie so wenig über ihn wussten. Es war viel einfacher, ein Teenager zu sein, wenn man nicht über den Krieg redete. Über Eltern die sich in Lebensgefahr brachten und darüber, wie man eines Tages an ihrer Seite stehen würde.

Vielleicht war es den Mädchen gegenüber tatsächlich unfair, aber es war so angenehm und so einfach. Wäre es fairer, es so zu machen wie Ron? Harry war sich sehr sicher, dass Ron nicht wirklich Gefühle für Lavender hatte. Sie bedeutete ihm vielleicht mehr, als ihm Melanie aber nicht so viel, wie Harry Cho bedeutet hatte (zumindest am Anfang) und ganz sicher nicht so viel, wie Hermine Ron bedeutete. Doch weder Ron noch Hermine sahen im Moment was sie füreinander empfanden (oder wollten es nicht sehen) und Harry und Neville hatten sich schon lange darauf geeinigt, dass es mehr Schaden als Nutzen haben würde, wenn sie sich in die ganze Geschichte einmischten. Aber für Lavender würde es sicher Schmerzhafter sein, wenn Ron irgendwann mit ihr Schluss machte, als es für Melanie sein würde, wenn er sich nicht mehr mit ihr traf, zumindest hoffte er das.

„Harry, kommst du mit zum Mittagessen?" fragte Ron.

„Klar."

Er stand auf und folgte Ron, Lavender, Parvati und Padma aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Flüchtig fragte er sich, wo Hermine und Neville waren. Aber Hermine vermied es Zeit mit Ron zu verbringen, wenn Lavender in der Nähe war und außerdem verbrachte sie selbst viel Zeit mit Anthony Goldstein (was Ron überhaupt nicht gefiel, vielleicht noch weniger, als Ginnys Beziehung mit Michael Corner).

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, _er_ konnte Michael jedenfalls auch nicht ausstehen. Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle stießen sie auf ein paar Fünftklässler, die wohl gerade aus dem Unterrichtet gekommen waren und zu denen zu Harrys Missvergnügen sowohl seine Schwester als auch Melanie gehörte.

„Hi Harry," sagte Melanie.

„Hi," erwiderte er mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln.

Ron warf ihm einen Blick zu der eindeutig, _wer bitte ist das?_ fragte.

Harry schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, _später_. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und wand sich wieder Lavender zu. Harry beeilte sich, Raum zwischen sich und die Fünftklässler zu bringen. Er konnte Lucy den Kopf schütteln sehen und kurz fing er ihren Blick auf, _ich hab's dir ja gesagt_. Am Gryffindortisch ließ er sich gegenüber von Ron und Lavender und neben Padma nieder. Er sah, dass Lucy sich zu Hermine und Anthony (der schon wieder) setzte.

Unglücklicherweise saß er so, dass er auch die anderen Tische sehen konnte und Melanies Blick der auf ihm ruhte konnte ihm daher schwerlich entgehen. Verdammt, er hatte keine Lust mit jemandem Schluss zu machen, mit dem er überhaupt nicht zusammen war. Sein Blick fiel auf Padma. _Am besten ich mache ihr einfach klar, dass ich ein Arschloch bin_, dachte er. Er trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft, ehe er sich an das Mädchen neben sich wandte.

„Du hast eine echt tolle Kette," sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Danke," sagte sie zwar überrascht aber eindeutig auch erfreut.

Sehr gut, wenn es ihr gefiel Komplimente von ihm zu bekommen, dann würde sie auch auf sein weiteres Flirten eingehen.

Er hob die Hand, „Darf ich?" fragte er dabei auf den Anhänger deutend.

„Sicher," erwiderte sie.

Er hob den Anhänger an um ihn genauer zu betrachten.

„Ist das ein Saphir?" fragte er.

Sie nickte. Er ließ den Anhänger wieder aus seinen Fingern gleiten und streifte mit der Hand ganz leicht ihren Hals.

„Ich hab den Anhänger als ganz kleines Mädchen bekommen," sagte Padma, „Parvati hat einen Rubin bekommen, wahrscheinlich hätte da schon klar sein müssen, dass sie nach Gryffindor und ich nach Ravenclaw komme."

Harry grinste schief, „Also warst du schon immer die Cleverere von euch beiden?" fragte er und sah sie interessiert an.

„Das habe ich gehört Harry," sagte Parvati.

„Solltest du auch," erwiderte er, was beiden Mädchen ein Lächeln entlockte.

„Nicht so frech zu meiner Schwester, Harry," sagte Padma in gespielt mahnendem Ton.

„Ich werd mich von jetzt an zurückhalten. Ich will es mir ja nicht mit den beiden schönsten Zwillingen von Hogwarts verscherzen."

„Also ob du es dir mit mir verscherzt war dir bisher immer recht egal," erinnerte Parvati ihn.

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, „Na ja, zumindest mit Padma will ich es mir nicht verscherzen."

„Das klingt doch viel mehr nach dem Harry Potter den ich kenne," murmelte Parvati.

Auf Padmas Wangen war jetzt ein Hauch Rot getreten.

„Kein Grund verlegen zu werden," meinte Harry.

Das Rot wurde noch ein wenig intensiver. Er widmete sich dem Essen auf seinem Teller. Wenn er den Blick heben würde, dann würde er sicherlich Melanies verletztem Blick begegnen. Er beeilte sich seinen Teller leer zu essen, besser er ging vor ihr.

„Also dann ihr Süßen, man sieht sich," sagte er.

Er beugte sich vor, küsste Padma auf die Wange und stand auf, während sie ihn überrascht ansah.

„Wo willst du so schnell hin?" fragte Ron.

„Neville suchen," erwiderte er.

„Bis später."

Er entfernte sich von den anderen und wähnte sich schon in Sicherheit, als Melanie ihn an der Tür zu Halle einholte. Mist.

„Was war das denn gerade?" fragte sie.

„Was meinst du?" fragte er und ging einfach weiter.

„Du hast mit ihr geflirtet. Das konnte ich selbst aus der Entfernung sehen," fauchte sie.

„Ja und?" fragte er.

Nun musste er also doch Schluss machen, ohne mit ihr zusammen gewesen zu sein, verdammt.

„Du leugnest es nicht mal?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang schrill.

_Gut Harry, dann zeig ihr mal was für ein blöder Arsch du bist_. Warum klang seine innere Stimme im Moment so wie Lucy?

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Du hast mit mir rum gemacht und alles und einfach so..."

Nein, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, er hasste es wenn Mädchen weinten. Er zog sie mit sich, so dass sie nicht mehr im Zentrum der Eingangshalle standen.

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass zwischen uns irgendwas wäre," meinte er lässig, „also bitte fang jetzt nicht an zu heulen."

Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was Lucy zu dieser Szene sagen würde.

„Du Arsch!" zischte Melanie.

_Ja, genau das._ Dank seiner Reflexe (und seiner Erfahrung mit Cho) fing er ihre Hand ab, ehe sie sein Gesicht traf. Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Es ist echt nicht meine Schuld, dass du in diese Sache so viel rein interpretiert hast."

_Ja, sehr gut Harry, tu ihr noch ein bisschen mehr weh_.

„Potter!" hörte er jetzt eine scharfe, männliche Stimme, „lass sofort die Hand meiner Schwester los."

Harry sah jetzt einen Jungen hinter Melanie stehen. Das musste der Bruder sein, den Lucy erwähnt hatte. Er seufzte, „Wenn sie nicht wieder versucht mich zu schlagen."

„Und warum sollte sie das tun?"

„Das musst du sie dann wohl fragen, ich versteh das auch nicht so ganz," erwiderte er.

Er ließ Melanies Hand jetzt los. Tränen glitzerten nun auf ihren Wangen.

„Ich hätte fast mit dir geschlafen und dir ist das alles scheiß egal?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Jaah, sieht wohl so aus. Und dass es nicht soweit gekommen ist, haben wir dann wohl Lucy zu verdanken. Schade eigentlich."

Er wandte sich von ihr ab. Es war ja nicht so, als ob es ihm nicht leid täte, aber er hatte einfach keine Lust auf eine feste Beziehung. Anscheinend lieferte schon bei manchen Mädchen ein bisschen rummachen genug Stoff für ein ausgewachsenes Drama. Melanies Bruder griff nun nach seiner Schulter. Der ältere Junge funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Was hast du mit meiner Schwester gemacht?"

„Nicht viel, wie du ja gerade gehört hast."

Das waren dann allerdings zu viele Worte gewesen, denn im nächsten Moment spürte Harry wie eine Faust mit seinem Auge kollidierte. _Das hast du ja wohl mehr als verdient Harry. _

„Ich möchte gerne wissen Potter," zischte der Junge, „was passiert, wenn jemand deine Schwester so behandelt."

„Probier es aus und ich tue dir weh," erwiderte Harry mit sehr ruhiger Stimme, „und wenn ich sage, ich tue dir weh, dann rede ich nicht von einem lächerlichen blauen Auge."

Die beiden Jungen funkelten sich einen Moment lang an.

„Verschwinde du Arschloch," sagte Melanies Bruder.

„Sofort," antwortete Harry.

Dann ließ er seine Faust gegen den Kiefer des anderen Jungen krachen.

„Es soll schließlich keiner sagen können, ich hätte mich nicht gewehrt."

* * *

AN: Und ich verspreche nochmal, das ist alles nur vorübergehend. Krieg ich ein paar Reviews?


End file.
